Ces fantômes qui nous hantent
by PtiteEtoile
Summary: La guerre est finie. Mais Harry et Draco doivent faire face à leur propre guerre : Harry n'en peut plus d'être le Survivant et de l'attention que cela provoque automatiquement et Draco doit supporter le poids de son nom. Ils sont si différents... mais leurs blessures pourraient peut-être les rapprocher.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 - Cette guerre qui ne veut pas finir**

Les sourires sont sur toutes les lèvres, les rires dans tous les regards et le nom du Survivant, de celui qui a vaincu la plus grande menace de ce monde résonne dans tous les couloirs, toutes les salles de classe.

_Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter_

C'est un chant qui n'en finit pas, qui vibre même dans la nuit, qui se répand à travers les océans.

_Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter_

Ils répètent son nom comme un mantra, comme la promesse d'un monde meilleur.

Mais Harry Potter, lui, est fatigué de ce chant ininterrompu. Il voudrait juste pouvoir s'assoir un moment dans le Grand Hall sans qu'une centaine de regards se tournent vers lui. Mais il sourit et il rit et il dit bonjour quand on le salue parce que c'est ce qu'il est censé faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry pose sa tête sur ses bras et soupire. Il sent le regard d'Hermione sur lui. Il sait qu'elle l'observe depuis le fauteuil où elle est installée.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh si tu es fatigué Harry. Dit-elle calmement, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Harry secoue négativement la tête. "Non. Je ne veux pas prendre de Potion de Sommeil. Mes cauchemars sont toujours mieux que l'absence de rêves.

Hermione s'approche de lui et pose doucement une main sur son épaule, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un animal blessé.

\- Mais pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi te condamner à tant de souffrances ? Pourquoi vouloir affronter ces cauchemars qui te ramènent toutes les nuits à la guerre, à Voldemort, à la douleur ?

\- Parce que les gens ne font que vouloir oublier. Parce qu'ils veulent oublier que Voldemort a un jour existé, que des gens sont morts, que tous ont souffert.

Harry s'agite dans son discours et une de ses mèches noires glisse, laissant voir la tristement célèbre cicatrice.

\- Et si tous oublient, Hermione, et si tous oublient, qui sera là pour se souvenir ?

Hermione regarde avec tristesse ce garçon qui a tant souffert et qui souffre encore. Elle voudrait prendre sa tristesse dans ses mains et l'écraser, la déchiqueter en morceaux.

\- Mais tu en as déjà tellement fait Harry. En dix-huit ans tu as vécu plus d'horreurs que la plupart des gens en six vies.

Harry ferme les yeux.

\- Je sais Hermione. Crois moi je sais. Mais la vérité c'est que je ne sais plus comment être heureux. Aujourd'hui tout le monde vit paisiblement, mais la guerre n'est pas finie pour moi. Elle ne s'arrêtera jamais.

Pour Draco aussi la guerre n'en finit pas. Elle lui a tout pris : son père qui croupi à Askaban, sa mère vouée à la folie, qui n'est plus qu'une ombre errant sans but dans ce manoir trop grand pour elle ; et les seuls amis qu'il n'est jamais eu. Crabbe est mort et Pansy et Goyle font partis des Serpentards qui ne sont pas revenus après la guerre. Leurs parents pensaient qu'il serait mieux pour eux d'étudier ailleurs : à Durmstrang où la guerre n'a pas sali leur nom.

Draco est seul maintenant à Poudlard. Les Serpentards qui le suivaient auparavant comme des petits chiens ne s'approchent plus de lui, craignant que la mauvaise réputation du blond ternisse la leur, déjà bien dégradée.

_Ce n'est pas grave, _se dit-il lorsqu'il mange seul à la table des Serpentards. _Ce n'est pas grave_, se répète-t-il lorsqu'il se retrouve sans partenaire en cours de Potions. _Ce n'est pas grave,_ tente-t-il de se persuader lorsque les élèves lui jettent des regards méprisants dans les couloirs.

La Bibliothèque est devenue son refuge. Draco aime les livres. Il aime leur odeur, les mots qu'ils renferment, les histoires qu'ils racontent et qui lui permettent de s'évader loin d'ici, de cette école où personne ne l'aime. Et puis les livres ne parlent pas, ils ne le suivent pas du regard, ils ne le jugent pas.

Draco se promène dans les rayons, passant sa main sur les tranches des livres, puis attrape le roman qu'il était en train de lire. _Le portrait de Dorian Gray._ Il caresse la couverture et va s'assoir sur un des fauteuils le plus éloigné de l'entrée, là où presque personne ne va, là où il ne peut être vu.

Draco s'est découvert une passion pour les romans moldus. Avant la fin de la guerre, il n'avait jamais ouvert un livre moldu, les haïssant d'avance, pensant que de toute manière ces retardés de moldus ne pouvaient pas écrire quelque chose qui valait la peine d'être lu. Aujourd'hui il regrette ce préjugé qui l'a limité pendant des années à la littérature très restreinte des sorciers.

\- Bonjour Draco. Dit Hermione, passant à côté de lui pour prendre un livre.

Darco lève la tête et observe le sourire de Granger. Il n'est plus habitué à ce qu'on lui sourît, à ce qu'on lui parle. Il répond au bout d'un moment au salut de Granger. Sa voix tremble : cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas parlé.

\- Tu devrais retourner dans ta Salle Commune, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu.

Draco hoche la tête. Granger parle comme une mère, il est étonné que Weasley et Potter aient pu la supporter pendant si longtemps. Mais ils ne sont que des gamins immatures après tout et ont sans doute besoin de Granger, de son caractère protecteur.

Toujours est-il qu'au fond de lui, même s'il ne le dira jamais à voix haute, Draco apprécie que Granger lui parle, même si elle s'en tient à quelques politesses. Parce que parler à quelqu'un c'est avouer son existence. Et Draco a plus que jamais besoin de savoir qu'il existe, qu'il est réel et non pas seulement une ombre de plus dans ce château immense.

Draco est en cours de Métamorphose et prend en notes ce que dit le nouveau professeur, M. Kearney lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement, laissant apparaître la figure rouge de Potter.

\- Excusez-moi pour le retard Monsieur, Potter bredouille en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Pas de problème mon garçon, asseyez-vous, dit le professeur en souriant.

Draco hausse les sourcils et lâche un petit bruit indigné. Evidemment Lord Potter, sauveur de l'humanité peut se permettre d'être en retard sans qu'on lui fasse la moindre remarque. Si cela avait été Draco à la place de Potter, il aurait eu plusieurs heures de retenue.

-Pouvez-vous me rendre votre devoir, s'il vous plaît ?

Les yeux de Draco, comme ceux de toute la classe sont fixés sur Harry Potter, attendant qu'il sorte son devoir et le remette au professeur. Mais Potter se contente de regarder bêtement le Professeur, la bouche grande ouverte et le visage encore plus rouge qu'auparavant.

\- Mon devoir ? Euh... Oui... je... Lâche-t-il précipitamment d'une voix anxieuse.

Le Gryffondor regarde autour de lui, ses yeux s'attardent sur Hermione, hurlant un _à l'aide !_ auquel la jeune fille ne peut répondre qu'avec un haussement d'épaules impuissant.

\- Je ne l'ai pas Professeur, je suis désolé.

Potter est rouge de honte. Ses yeux fixent le sol, ne pouvant supporter le poids de tous ces regards sur lui.

\- Vous l'avez oublié dans votre dortoir ?

\- Non. Je ne l'ai pas fait.

Draco voit que Potter est à présent sur le point de mourir de honte. Le professeur regarde l'Élu avec étonnement puis avec inquiétude.

\- Etes- vous sûr d'aller bien, Monsieur Potter ?

Potter se mord les lèvres et hoche rapidement la tête.

Trop rapidement.

Draco remarque enfin les cernes sous les yeux de Potter. A-t-il des difficultés à dormir lui aussi ? Y a-t-il des fantômes qui viennent le hanter lorsque tout le monde dort ?

Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Potter n'est pas dans le côté des vaincus comme lui. Il est celui qui a gagné cette guerre. Il est adulé, regardé avec admiration, sa vie s'annonce brillante. Il est celui que tout le monde souhaite être.

Et pourtant quand Draco regarde son visage fatigué, marqué par la douleur et la peur, il se demande vraiment si sa vie est si parfaite que tout le monde semble le croire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et voici le deuxième.**

**(J'ai eu de petits problèmes de présentation pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas pour celui-ci).**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Cette haine en nous**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Harry n'est pas allé en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Parfois il ne voit juste pas l'intérêt de s'assoir sur une chaise toute la journée pour apprendre des choses qu'il finira par oublier.

D'accord, ce n'est peut-être pas l'unique raison pour laquelle il a séché ses deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie. Peut-être que cela a plus à voir avec le fait que la leçon porte sur la Deuxième Guerre des Sorciers. Guerre où il a joué un rôle central.

Harry monte les interminables escaliers qui mènent vers la salle d'astronomie. Il sait par les dires de Fred et George que c'est de loin le meilleur lieu pour sécher les cours : pas assez évident pour que quiconque pense à le chercher ici, mais désert à cette heure de la journée du à l'absence d'étoiles dans le ciel.

Pourtant lorsqu'Harry arrive en haut de la tour, il n'est pas seul. Une silhouette se dessine, recroquevillée dans l'ombre. La personne en question se tourne vers lui et Harry reconnait aussitôt le nez droit et aristocratique, les yeux d'un gris saisissant et cette moue qui brisait tant de cœurs, auparavant.

\- Malfoy.

\- Potter, dit Draco sur le même ton.

Un des sourcils du blond est levé, d'une manière qui pourrait dire _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _comme _Dégage !_

Harry rougit et se frotte le cou, embarrassé.

\- Désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait déjà quelqu'un ici...

Il se dirige vers les escaliers, prêt à repartir, quand la voix de Malfoy le coupe dans son élan.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de personne à sécher.

Harry plisse légèrement les yeux, étonné qu'il lui adresse la parole à _lui_ d'une manière qui n'est ni ironique, ni méprisante.

\- J'ignorais que tu étais ce genre de personne toi aussi, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne le suis pas, réplique Draco. Le sujet du cours d'Histoire de la Magie d'aujourd'hui est juste un peu sensible pour moi.

Harry observe Malfoy. Bien sûr que le sujet est sensible pour lui. Pour les élèves de cette école, Malfoy représente le visage affreux, défiguré de tout un groupe qui, durant des années, a plongé le monde des sorciers dans une des périodes les plus noires qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

Tous ou presque le tiennent pour responsable de la perte d'un proche.

Mais pourquoi le haïr lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Il n'était pas le seul qui léchait les bottes des Carrows, il n'était pas le seul à obéir aux ordres d'un assassin sans nez. Mais les autres, les traîtres, les assassins, les collaborateurs ne sont plus là. Ils sont morts, ou en prison ou bien loin d'ici.

Mais Malfoy, lui, est là. Alors à défaut d'autres, toute leur colère se déverse sur lui. Il est la victime d'une haine qui ne veut pas mourir.

Malfoy claque des doigts, faisant sursauter Harry.

\- T'es sourd Potter ?

Harry lève les yeux au ciel. Au moins la guerre n'a pas changé cette divine manière avec laquelle Malfoy lui parle.

\- J'ai effectivement perdu une partie de mon audition durant la Bataille de Poudlard, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas ce que tu entendais par là.

\- Bien vu Potter. Malfoy lâche de sa voix traînante. Je remarque que ton quotient intellectuel n'a pas tellement évolué. Je te demandais pourquoi Monsieur le Survivant séchait. Cela devrait pourtant te réjouir toute cette attention qu'on porte sur ta sublime personne en Histoire de la Magie, non ?

Harry hausse les épaules et s'approche un peu de Malfoy.

\- Eh bien non. Pas vraiment. Crois moi ou non mais je ne suis pas forcément un fan de la célébrité. Ça me met... mal-à-l'aise.

Malfoy renifle.

\- Dommage pour toi que tu sois devenu '_Le jeune homme le plus connu du Monde Sorcier', _dit-il en mimant des guillemets en l'air, faisant référence au titre de La Gazette du Sorcier, paru dans les jours précédents la fin de la guerre.

Harry grimace et chuchote à moitié :

\- Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance dans ma vie.

Il ajoute après un instant :

\- Rita Skeeter a toujours eu un talent pour mettre ma vie sur le devant de la scène. En y ajoutant bien sûr quelques détails croustillants sortis tout droit de son imagination.

Un rayon de soleil s'immisce à travers une des hautes fenêtres de la Tour, nimbant d'une lumière vive le visage du blond. Ce dernier se décale légèrement pour fuir ce soleil qui l'éblouit. Il lâche après un moment de réflexion :

\- Oh moins ce qu'elle écrit aujourd'hui sur toi est positif. Elle te présente comme une espèce de Dieu, de héros qui nous a tous sauvé. Ridicule si tu veux mon avis.

Malfoy plisse son nez avec dégoût et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Harry ne réagit pas face à la demi-insulte de Draco et se contente de dire :

\- C'est normal, elle recherche l'attention du public. Et pour il faut qu'elle dise ce que les gens veulent entendre. Et en ce moment, le monde des sorciers croit avoir besoin d'un héro, pour se rassurer.

\- Et de coupables apparemment, crache Malfoy.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demande Harry même s'il sait très bien de quoi le Serpentard est en train de parler.

\- T'es abruti Potter ?

Harry ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais Malfoy l'interrompt :

\- C'était une question rhétorique Potter. Inutile de répondre. Bref, tu as du bien voir que de la même manière que Rita Skeeter te fais passer pour 'Monsieur Parfait', elle divulgue des fausses informations sur les gens comme moi, les 'ennemis' de ce nouveau monde. Sauf que ces informations sont moins flatteuses que lorsqu'elle parle de toi, évidemment.

\- Elle... Elle fait ça ?

Malfoy lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr Potter. Tu ne sais toujours pas comment elle fonctionne, même après toutes ces années ? Elle ne s'arrêtera jamais de répandre ses mensonges. Que ce soit sous ce nom ou sous un autre.

Harry essaie de se souvenir des rares exemplaires de la Gazette de Sorcier qu'il a lu après la guerre, mais il ne parvient pas à se rappeler avoir lu quoi que ce soit sur Malfoy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit sur toi ?

Malfoy lui jette un regard étonné.

\- Tu ne lis pas les journaux ?

\- Pas la _Gazette du Sorcier_ non. J'ai arrêté de la lire il y a des mois. Honnêtement même le _Chicaneur_ est une meilleure source.

\- Pas étonnement que tu sembles si perdu. Skeeter et ces petits amis de journalistes ont entre autres dit que j'avais créé un ou plusieurs Horcrux et que je souhaitais devenir le nouveau Tu-sais-qui.

Harry regarde Malfoy, les sourcils levés. Il sait que le blond n'est pas un ange, bien au contraire, mais qu'il est créé un _Horcrux ?_ L'idée lui parait ridicule...

\- C'est absurde. Personne ne peut croire une chose pareille.

Malfoy se lève et époussette avec élégance ses vêtements.

\- Mais bien sûr que les gens la croient, Potter. Tu n'as pas vu la manière dont ils me regardent ? Ils sont prêts à tout croire si ça leur permet d'avoir une excuse pour me haïr. Et avec elle, ils la tiennent leur foutue excuse.

Harry tourne la tête, suivant du regard Malfoy qui commence à descendre les escaliers.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Ailleurs. J'ai cours _moi_. Et puis je ne vais pas passer ma journée avec toi non plus...

Et sans un mot de plus Malfoy disparait, laissant Harry tout seul, sur le sol poussiéreux de la Tour d'Astronomie.

* * *

Draco ne sait pas pourquoi il a parlé à Potter aujourd'hui. Avant la guerre il aurait été la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait adressé la parole. Mais les choses ont changé depuis ce temps là.

A présent Draco ne sait même plus pourquoi il détestait Potter. Certes il est un Gryffondor, certes il a vaincu Celui-dont-ont-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, certes il était étrange les premières années, dans ses vêtements trop grands pour lui et ses lunettes rafistolées ; mais était-ce une raison pour le haïr, pour faire de sa vie un enfer ?

Aujourd'hui Draco sait ce que c'est que la haine, il la subit tous les jours, ici même, entre ces murs qui lui sont si familiers. Et Draco sait que la haine qu'il dirigeait vers Potter n'est qu'une colère d'enfant, un cri dans la nuit pour qu'on le regarde, pour qu'on le voit. Parce que cette 'haine' lui donnait l'impression d'exister, et surtout cela semblait être normal pour lui d'haïr Potter, ce garçon dont son père ne cessait de dire du mal.

Alors oui, aujourd'hui Draco a parlé à Potter aujourd'hui. Peut- être était-ce parce que cet idiot de Potter ne s'est pas adressé à lui comme s'il était l'ennemi, le diable incarné. Pourtant il aurait été le premier à avoir une raison pour mal lui parler : Draco a tenté de le tuer plusieurs fois après tout.

\- Mais non, Saint Potter ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être gentil avec tout le monde, grommelle Draco alors qu'il se trouve seul dans son dortoir.

Draco ferme les yeux et se glisse en soupirant sous les moelleuses couvertures de son lit à Baldaquin, bien qu'il ne fasse pas encore nuit et que le diner vient à peine de se terminer.

Cet imbécile de Potter est encore plus insupportable que Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour les enfants voici le chapitre 3 !**

**Brigitte26 : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, c'est vrai qu'Harry ferait un bien meilleur journaliste que Rita Skeeter (ce qui en soit n'est pas très difficile). Et malheureusement le 'cafard' n'en a pas fini avec tous ses mensonges... **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Ce cauchemar rouge de sang**

* * *

Les fantômes sont encore venus visiter Harry cette nuit.

Ses rêves sont toujours les mêmes : Harry cherche désespérément quelque chose ou quelqu'un, sans jamais savoir quoi. Et puis le temps d'une expiration, d'un clignement d'yeux, Harry se trouve ailleurs, dans une Gare dont les rails s'étendent à l'infini.

Quelque chose au fond d'Harry - un soupçon de conscience - lui dit qu'il connait cette Gare, qu'il a déjà foulé ce quai inondé de lumière, peut-être même est-il déjà monté dans ce train à vapeur qui arrive à toute vitesse.

Mais pour le Harry de ce rêve, cette Gare n'est qu'un lieu sans nom, flou et intemporel.

Après ce qui pourrait être une seconde comme une heure, une foule bruyante, pleine de vie se déverse sur le quai. Ces gens, ces visages, Harry les connait. Il les a déjà vu des centaines de fois.

Ces visages ce sont ceux d'amis, de proches, de connaissances. Il y a Fred là-bas, riant avec Tonks et Remus ; Rogue qui grommelle dans son coin, un livre de potions à la main ; il y Dumbledore, il y a Lily et James, Sirius, Lavande Brown ; Cedric Diggory ; cet ancien élève de Serdaigle ; et cette fille qui avait prêté à Harry son livre de Métamorphose, une fois.

Ils sont là, ils sont tous là. Tous ces gens qui sont morts durant une des deux guerres. Ils sont là, innombrables sur ce quai infini, si réels, si vivants qu'Harry a soudain envie de tous les serrer dans ses bras et de rire et de pleurer avec eux.

\- Maman, Papa... Dit une voix qu'il sait être la sienne même s'il ne la reconnait pas.

Ses parents se retournent et lui sourient, comme ils lui ont souri ce jour là lorsqu'il avançait vers la mort, une pierre au mystérieux pouvoir dans la main.

Il s'apprête à les rejoindre, à se fondre dans leurs bras lorsque soudain tout bascule. Des _avada kadavras_ jaillissent de nulle-part, traits lumineux, mortels, qui frappent tout et tout le monde.

Il n'y a aucun cri. Juste des corps au sol, morts.

Et le quai baigne du sang de tous ces gens qui étaient encore vivants quelques secondes plus tôt.

Harry crie dans cette gare jonchée de cadavres. Il crie et crie et crie, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

_Je veux que ça s'arrête ! Je veux que tout ça s'arrête ! _Il crie en vain dans sa tête à défaut de pouvoir le dire de vive voix.

Tout se brouille et s'efface. A présent il n'y a plus rien autour d'Harry : plus de corps, ni de rails, même la vieille horloge a disparu. Il ne reste plus qu'une longue route infinie d'une couleur éblouissante.

Et puis soudain, il y a cette silhouette floue, tout au bout du chemin. Cette silhouette, toujours la même, est présente dans chacun de ses rêves depuis la fin de la guerre. Cette silhouette, cette personne, Harry sait que c'est pour elle qu'il est là. Il sait qu'il faut qu'il la trouve, qu'il l'atteigne, qu'il voit son visage, au moins.

Mais elle s'éloigne déjà, alors Harry court derrière elle pour la rattraper. La silhouette commence lentement à se retourner.

Et au moment où Harry s'apprête à voir son visage, au moment où il s'apprête à voir qui elle est, ilse réveille, comme à chaque fois, tremblant de rage et de douleur.

* * *

Quand Harry descend prendre son petit déjeuner dans le Grand Hall ce matin là, Ron et Hermione sont déjà là.

Hermione le salue brièvement puis retourne à la lecture de son livre.

A cette heure-ci la quasi-totalité des élèves sont rassemblés dans le Grand Hall.

La pièce est bruyante à cette heure-ci : presque tous les élèves sont là, discutant, criant parfois, entrechoquant les plats les uns contre les autres. Cette cacophonie sonnerait presque normale, réconfortante aux oreilles d'Harry s'il n'avait pas eu un affreux mal de crâne du à sa nuit mouvementée.

Il observe un instant la table recouverte de plats et se sert rapidement des tranches de bacon et des toasts avant de bailler bruyamment. Il serait définitivement bien resté au chaud dans son lit si cela n'avait pas impliqué faire face à la colère d'Hermione Granger, mondialement connue comme étant la bourreau du travail et de la ponctualité.

\- Alors Harry, commence-t-elle et Harry ferme les yeux en anticipation, tu n'étais pas en cours d'Histoire de la Magie hier.

\- Oui. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi Hermione.

Hermione pose son livre entre l'assiette d'œufs brouillés et celle de muffins et concentre son regard sur son ami.

\- Moi oui je le sais. Et je comprends. Mais l'examinateur aux ASPICS pourrait ne pas être aussi compréhensif.

Harry se frotte les tempes, tentant en vain de faire disparaître son mal de tête. Il soupire quand celui-ci ne part pas et se verse maladroitement une tasse de café.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je te passerais mes notes, dit Ron la bouche pleine d'œufs brouillés.

\- Merci Ron.

Hermione jette un regard à son petit-ami puis à Harry.

\- Ne sois pas stupide Ronald, la seule chose que tu aies prise en note c'est la blague de Seamus sur un troll qui rentre dans un bar.

\- Elle était marrante. Je te la raconterais Harry. _Toi_ au moins tu as de l'humour.

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Bref. Inutile que tu prennes les notes de Ron, je te donnerais les miennes. Au moins comme ça peut-être que tu auras une _réelle_ chance d'avoir un Acceptable en Histoire de la Magie.

Ron grogne à côté d'Hermione, montrant son mécontentement en postillonnant des particules d'œufs sur la table.

* * *

De l'autre côté du Grand Hall, un garçon blond aux yeux fatigués déchire avec impatience une enveloppe verte et argent, manquant de renverser son verre de jus de citrouille sur sa chemise dans sa précipitation. Il reconnait le sceau sur le derrière de la lettre, il sait que c'est sa mère qui lui écrit.

Il sort la lettre de son enveloppe et la déplie lentement.

_ Mon cher Draco,_

_ Sans toi, la maison est grande et peuplée de fantômes. J'en ai aperçu un hier, qui jouait du piano dans la Salle de musique. Celui qui hante la cuisine me fait peur. Il ne cesse de brandir un couteau et de vouloir me couper la tête. Il dit que je dois payer pour les crimes que j'ai commis._

_ J'ai hâte que tu rentres à la maison pour les vacances mon fils. Il faudra que tu règles le problème du salon : les murs ne cessent de saigner. Le sang a tâché le canapé en velours vert que ton père avait ramené de France ainsi que le magnifique lustre en argent. Etrangement aucun sort ne parvient à faire partir le sang._

_ Sais-tu lorsque ton père rentrera de France ? Je lui ai envoyé un hibou pour l'avertir de ne pas traîner et si possible de racheter un nouveau fauteuil mais il ne m'a pas répondu._

_ N'oublie pas de pratiquer ton latin et ton grec, je sais que Poudlard ne vous les enseigne pas, mais maîtriser ces langues est indispensable. _

_ Tu me manques mon chéri, à bientôt,_

_ Ta mère qui t'aime, Narcissa._

Après avoir fini de lire Draco place avec précaution la lettre dans sa poche. Il a honte d'être revenu à Poudlard, même si c'était le souhait de sa mère. Il a honte d'avoir laissé sa mère seule dans ce manoir qui est si effrayant quand il est vide.

L'état de Narcissa déjà instable à la fin de la guerre s'est considérablement dégradé depuis que Draco est retourné à Poudlard, en septembre. La folie s'empare parfois d'elle pendant des jours entiers, la laissant épuisée et exsangue. Il n'y a plus personne au Manoir pour s'occuper d'elle mis à part quelques Elfes-de-maison qui n'ont pas les connaissances et le pouvoir nécessaire pour soigner Narcissa.

Draco sait qu'il devra bientôt contacter Sainte-Mangouste même si sa mère s'y oppose formellement. Il n'aura bientôt plus choix.

Draco soupire et se lève, laissant son petit-déjeuner intact dans son assiette : il ne mangera pas ce matin non plus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouveau chapitre !**

**Désolée d'avance : ce chapitre est très court. Le chapitre initial était trop long alors j'ai décidé de le couper en deux parties (celle si étant BEAUCOUP plus courte que la seconde). L'avantage est que le prochain chapitre est donc déjà écrit et ne devrait pas tarder :)**

**En fait, les reviews sont HAUTEMENT appréciées (oui je suis (presque) en train de mendier...). Bien sûr ne pas avoir de reviews ne va pas m'empêcher d'écrire et de poster mais je dois avouer que les reviews (même les critiques, si si) me motivent à écrire plus et plus vite.  
**

**brigitte26 : A vrai dire je n'y avais même pas pensé. Mais c'est vrai qu'un psy serait sans doute nécessaire pour tout ces élèves qui ont vu des horreurs... Après j'imagine pas trop Pompom jouer le rôle du psy, pour moi elle s'occupe surtout des blessures et maladies physiques et non psychologiques (mais bon ça c'est juste mon interprétation). Mais le psy c'est une bonne idée. Peut-être que je le réutiliserais à un moment de la fic' (?). Sais pas encore.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Ce feu qui brûle **

* * *

Draco est sur le point de tourner la page quand un garçon éméché apparait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Draco fait semblant de ne pas avoir vu le Gryffondor qui reprend son souffle, les deux mains sur ses genoux et continue sa lecture sans même le regarder.

Quand Potter s'affale près de lui Draco lève enfin les yeux pour toiser le nouvel arrivant.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais, dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Potter hausse les épaules.

\- Eh bien je suis revenu.

Draco fait la moue. Il venait ici pour être tranquille, seul avec ses pensées et voilà que Potter est là, avec sa stupide cravate Gryffondor dénouée et ses stupides lunettes tordues. Draco ricane. L'Elu est riche à présent, plus riche que bien des Sangs-Purs. Alors pourquoi ne se rachète-t-il pas une nouvelle paire de lunettes ?

Potter remonte les dites lunettes sur son nez sans lâcher Draco du regard.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande Draco. Pourquoi être revenu ?

Potter hausse de nouveau les épaules et observe le ciel qui se dessine au dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Je ne voulais juste pas aller en Histoire de la Magie. Et la Tour d'Astronomie est le seul endroit sûr pour sécher depuis que la Salle sur Demande a été détruite.

_La Salle sur Demande._

Draco ferme les yeux un instant et tente d'ignorer la soudaine douleur qui l'inonde. A travers ses yeux clos, il revoit les flammes, immenses, qui, dévorent tout. Il revoit la peur sur le visage de Vincent et Gregory, la peur sur le visage de Potter qui leur crie quelque chose qu'il n'entend pas. Et puis surtout il voit le visage de Vincent qui se tord et s'étire de douleur lorsque les flammes folles lèchent ses pieds et ses jambes et ses bras et qu'elles l'avalent tout entier.

Quand Draco rouvre les yeux, Potter est là, juste devant lui, avec ses yeux verts grands ouverts d'inquiétude. Draco voudrait lui dire de dégager, il voudrait lui dire qu'il entame son espace vital, mais il sait que s'il parle ses mots seront brouillés, étouffés par les larmes qui menacent déjà de couler.

Ses yeux glissent vers ses mains qui sont parcourues de tremblements incontrôlables. Il déteste que ses mains qui traduisent ainsi ses émotions, il déteste cette foutue guerre qui a emporté Vincent et Professeur Rogue et tant d'autres encore. Et surtout il déteste Potter qui ne cesse de le regarder avec ses foutus yeux trop verts, trop brillants et surtout pleins de pitié.

_Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Je n'en veux pas je n'en veux pas !_

\- Tout va bien ? Malfoy ?

Potter approche une main vers l'épaule de Draco pour s'assurer qu'il va bien.

\- Putain Potter, me touche pas ! Crache Draco en s'éloignant rapidement de Potter.

* * *

Malfoy est légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin poussiéreux de la salle d'Astronomie. Son regard fuit celui d'Harry, mais même ainsi, ses yeux gris fixant un point lointain, Harry peut voir que ses yeux sont rouges.

Harry ne sait pas quoi dire. Il n'a jamais Malfoy dans cet état, si vulnérable, excepté ce jour-là dans les toilettes des filles.

Le Gryffondor baisse les yeux. Qu'est-il censé faire ? Il ne sait jamais comment réagir dans ce genre de situations. Encore moins quand la personne en question est Malfoy.

Merlin ! Harry a détruit plusieurs Horcrux, vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, survécu à l'imaginable mais le voici incapable de dire trois mots de réconfort.

_Malfoy est comme moi_, réalise Harry, _cette guerre, tous ces morts l'ont brisé comme ils m'ont brisé._

Les yeux d'Harry parcourent rapidement le jeune homme, examinant ses cheveux qui sont aujourd'hui un peu trop long et ébouriffés. Ses yeux s'attardent sur ses vêtements, dorénavant trop grands, flottant étrangement à certains endroits. Draco a maigri, changé.

Le garçon aux vêtements bien coupés et adapté à sa corpulence n'existe plus. Parti aussi le roi de Serpentard au sourire moqueur qui, entouré de sa Cour se croyait le maître du monde.

Aujourd'hui il ne reste plus qu'un être perdu sans plus aucun ami : un roi déchu.

* * *

Harry ne pensait vraiment pas qu'une simple phrase sur la Salle-sur-Demande déclencherait cet effet sur Malfoy. S'il avait su il n'aurait rien dit. La vérité c'est qu'une partie d'Harry ne pensait pas que quelqu'un comme Malfoy, ce Serpentard, cet être froid et hautain soit capable d'éprouver du désespoir, et surtout une telle _tristesse_ pour la mort d'un ami.

Et puis durant toutes ces années à Poudlard, Malfoy n'avait pas agi comme un ami à l'égard de Crabbe et de Goyle. Il avait plutôt semblé à Harry qu'ils étaient de simples ombres qui le suivaient partout. Pas des amis, vraiment, rien que des chiens qui se précipitaient vers le blond dès qu'ils l'apercevaient, qui lui lèchaient les pieds, et hochaient la tête à tout ce qu'il disait, comme ces pantins de cirque, dont la tête perchée sur un ressort ne cesse d'osciller.

Mais Harry comprend à présent qu'il avait tord. Depuis l'incident des toilettes en sixième année, le Gryffondor aurait du remettre en question sa vision qu'il avait de Malfoy.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu presque deux ans pour qu'Harry comprenne enfin ?

Harry secoue la tête et tente de chasser Malfoy de ses pensées.

Mais peu importe l'effort qu'il y mit, le visage brouillé de tristesse de Malfoy n'en finit pas d'hanter l'esprit d'Harry ce jour-là.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**A partir de maintenant je ne pense pas pouvoir poster plus qu'un chapitre par semaine (et cela jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire). Parce que oui, pour moi les vacances se terminent demain (joie...) et je commence en beauté avec un bac blanc (rejoie...). Bref, entre bac blancs et épreuves de bac (les vraies cette fois !) je ne vais sans doute pas pouvoir écrire autant.**

**Voilà j'ai fini de raconter ma vie.**

**A bientôt au prochain chapitre ! (et profitez de vos vacances pour ceux et celles qui ont la chance de ne pas reprendre les cours tout de suite !)**

**Et s'il-vous-plaît *se met à genoux* lâchez une review (même riquiquitte), je vous promets je mange pas !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys ! Voici la suiiite !**

**Je remercie ceux/celles qui ont pris la peine de reviewer. Chacune de vos reviews réchauffe mon p'tit cœur !**

**Brigitte 26 : Ouii moi aussi j'adore Draco ! A vrai dire au départ il n'était pas vraiment mon personnage préféré mais le sixième tome m'a fait changé d'avis. Au fond derrière ses grands air de prince de Serpentard, c'est juste un enfant un peu perdu !**

**Ptihuta11 : Oui c'est vrai que notre Draco est un petit froussard dans les livres/films, mais après n'oublions pas qu'il a pu évoluer depuis la fin de la guerre : après tout, voir tant d'horreurs doit beaucoup changer une personne. Le Drarry est aussi un couple qui me tient particulièrement à cœur (d'où l'écriture de cette fanfic') même si je dois avouer que je préfère WOLSTAR (Remus/Sirius). En fait, le problème pour avancer vite dans cette fic n'est pas vraiment le manque de motivation mais plutôt le manque de temps. Mais heureusement une fois le bac passé je pourrais vraiment me concentrer sur nos chers Harry et Draco :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Ces langues de vipères**

* * *

Il pleut lorsqu'Harry s'aventure sur le terrain de Quidditch cet après-midi là. Le ciel est noir, rempli de lourds nuages menaçants.

Harry aime voler sous la pluie. Le ciel semble moins vide, moins intimidant lorsqu'il est chargé de tous ces nuages. Le Gryffondor frappe le sol de son pied et ça y est : il est dans le ciel. Le vent emmêle ses vêtements et ses cheveux, rendant difficile sa progression. Harry aime cette lutte contre le vent, il aime la force des muscles et celle de la nature qui s'opposent, se tâtent, se jugent. Il aime cet instant où il se dit que peut-être cette fois-ci la nature l'emportera sur lui et l'enverra valser dans les airs. Mais au dernier instant il reprend le contrôle de son balai et repart de plus belle, le cœur bâtant à mille allure dans sa poitrine.

C'est un combat naturel, sans magie, dont il ne se lassera jamais.

Lorsqu'Harry atterrit enfin après une bonne heure et demie de vol, ses vêtements sont plaqués sur son corps par la pluie et ses lunettes sont complètement trempées. Il les retire de son visage pour les sécher magiquement lorsqu'une voix féminine l'interpelle :

\- Harry ? Harry Potter ?

Le jeune homme cligne des yeux, tentant d'apercevoir son interlocuteur à travers sa vision floue. Il distingue une silhouette brune, vêtue de ce qui semble être un uniforme de Serdaigle.

Il jette un rapide _Impervius_ puis replace ses lunettes sur son nez.

La jeune fille le regarde avec une telle insistance qu'Harry peine à ne pas détourner le regard, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Je sais que tu n'es plus avec Weasley, alors je me demandais si tu voulais aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi le week-end prochain.

Harry observe la jeune fille en plissant légèrement les yeux. Il se souvient avoir déjà vu cette fille mais il ne parvient à rappeler où.

Lisant la question muette dans le regard d'Harry, la Serdaigle dit avec un petit sourire qui veut charmeur :

\- Oh pardon ! J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Nora Campbell. Septième année. On est ensemble en cours de Divination.

Harry hoche la tête.

Pour la presque totalité des matières, les Septièmes années ne se mélangent pas avec les huitièmes, mais pour les matières comme Divination ou Soins aux Créatures Magiques - matières peu choisies par les élèves – McGonagall a décidé de regrouper les deux niveaux.

A présent, Harry se rappelle vaguement avoir déjà vu l'adolescente en cours.

\- Je ne sais pas... je... Marmonne Harry après un moment de silence.

Nora continue :

\- Ecoute : c'est juste un conseil mais tu devrais vraiment sortir avec quelqu'un. Tu sais des rumeurs commencent à courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Certains disent que tu serais peut-être plus attiré par les gars que par les filles. Alors à ta place j'irais avec moi à Pré-au-Lard.

Il y a presque une menace dans sa voix. Harry regarde la jeune fille brune avec des yeux nouveaux. Ses lèvres rouges, trop rouges, bougent en rythme avec les mots qu'elle lâche, qu'elle crache à la figure d'Harry.

Harry n'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit, il se concentre simplement sur le mouvement de ses lèvres aussi rouges que le fruit défendu. Il voit le serpent en elle à présent. Il est là, enroulé le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ondulant légèrement. Il voit le serpent qui siffle à travers cette fille, qui tente de le convaincre de sortir avec elle, la parfaite Serdaigle avec des cheveux doux et des yeux bleus.

Elle parle bien. Elle sait faire remonter l'angoisse dans le cœur d'Harry. Ses mots sont comme un venin qui glisse dans ses veines.

_Rumeurs. Plus attiré par les gars que les filles._

Harry sait ce qu'on souffle derrière son dos dans les couloirs, il sait que les sourires hypocrites et les compliments cachent des mots de vipères. Mais Harry n'a pas peur de ces mots. Pas vraiment.

_Faux-héros. Enfant brisé. Tafiole. Pédé. _

Ces mots, il sait qu'ils viennent avec la célébrité, avec son titre de Vainqueur, ou son nom sur les cartes de Chocogrenouilles.

Alors il laisse cette fille, cette _Nora _lui parler, il la laisse essayer de le convaincre de venir avec lui à Pré-au-Lard. C'est un serpent, mais il a connu des serpents bien pires après tout.

\- Alors ? La jeune fille lâche après un moment.

Harry s'apprête à refuser lorsqu'une tornade rousse apparait soudainement. La tornade s'arrête, passe un bras autour des épaules d'Harry, et fronce les sourcils d'une manière qui se veut enragée.

\- Okay. C'est bon tu peux dégager maintenant. Harry n'ira pas à Pré-au-Lard avec toi.

Harry regarde le visage de Ginny entièrement crispé par un mélange de colère et d'exaspération. Le Gryffondor aurait eu peur de la lionne si sa colère avait été dirigée contre lui. Heureusement, ce n'est pas lui qu'elle regarde avec ces yeux emplis de flammes.

-Tu peux _dégager _j'ai dit, répète Ginny. Tu gênes.

La Serdaigle la regarde avec une moue méprisante.

\- De quoi tu te mêles : vous ne sortez même plus ensemble !

Ginny renifle et guide gentiment Harry vers le château, le bras toujours placé autour de ses épaules. Elle se retourne à un moment et crie en direction de la brune.

\- Et une chose et sûr : il ne sortira jamais avec toi !

* * *

Harry et Ginny marche côte à côte pendant plusieurs minutes, tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Harry porte son balai à deux bras et caresse doucement le bois du manche.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir m'aider avec cette fille, tu sais.

Les cheveux roux de Ginny sont plaqués partout sur son front par la pluie. Elle les repousse d'un geste impatient, les emmêlant encore plus. C'est en la voyant comme ça, avec ses cheveux en bataille et le feu dans ses yeux bleus qu'Harry se rappelle pourquoi il l'a aimé. Il sourit en se remémorant tous ces moments qu'ils ont vécu ensemble, de ses jours infinis après la guerre qu'ils ont passé l'un à côté de l'autre, assis en silence près du feu éteint, incapables de parler de tous ses fantômes qui ne voulaient pas mourir, mais heureux de partager ce silence, ce presque rien qui était déjà le début de quelque chose.

\- Tu sais ce n'est même pas pour toi que je suis intervenu. Pas _uniquement_ pour toi en tout cas. Elle lève la tête vers ce ciel gris qui n'en finit pas de déverser sa froid pluie. J'en peux juste plus de toutes leurs rumeurs qui se contredisent, de tous ces mots qui n'ont plus aucun sens.

Le visage de Ginny luit de pluie lorsqu'elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

\- Je ne supporte plus l'incompréhension des gens sur notre rupture. J'en marre de leurs délires. _Ils ne sont plus ensembles parce qu'Harry est gay. Ils ne sont plus ensembles parce que _Ginny_ est gay. Ils ne sont plus ensembles parce que mars était aligné avec Saturne, parce que Ginny est enceinte d'un Mangemort, parce qu'Harry avait une liaison avec le Calamar Géant..._

Ginny roule des yeux et crie sous la pluie :

\- Putain, non ! On est juste plus ensemble parce que c'est ce qui arrive quand les gens changent et ne peuvent plus s'aimer comme s'aiment deux amants !

Elle crie si fort qu'un élève de première année jette un coup d'œil à cette lionne aux cheveux de feu et s'enfouit en courant.

Harry rit et le rire déchire sa gorge. Il sait qu'un stupide sourire est en ce moment perché sur son visage, déchirant sa figure en deux en un trait de dents étincelantes.

\- Ca fait même plus mal, tu sais.

Ginny le regarde avec une question dans les yeux.

\- D'avoir perdu ma petite-amie, je veux dire, précise Harry avec un sourire. Parce que ça m'a permis de retrouver une amie.

Ginny lui tape sur le dos violemment dans un geste qui se veut amical. Puis elle chuchote d'une voix étonnement douce :

\- Ca fait du bien de t'avoir retrouvé aussi, Harry.

* * *

**Oui je sais je sais : Draco était absent de ce chapitre, mais ne vous en faîtes pas, notre petit blond revient dans le suivant !**

**Bisouuus **


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Info : J'ai enfin trouvé mon rythme d'écriture et je pense qu'à partir de maintenant je publierais un chapitre tous les samedis (ou le dimanche exceptionnellement).  
**

**brigitte26 : Eh oui, Ginny est toujours là pour sauver notre pauvre Harry en détresse ! Et heureusement parce que Harry avait vraiment l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire (à sa place je me serais mise en PLS en attendant que ça passe).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Tartes à la mélasse et éclaircies**

* * *

Draco n'est pas étonné lorsque revient au dernier étage de la Tour d' Astronomie cette fois-ci.

Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais il est même heureux qu'il soit revenu. Pas qu'il souhaitait revoir _Potter_ évidemment ! Non. Il est juste heureux qu'un autre être humain accepte d'être dans la même pièce que lui.

Bien sûr, il aurait été préférable que Potter ne soit pas un insupportable imbécile. Mais ça Draco ne peut rien y faire.

Le dit imbécile s'approche de Draco et demande :

« Tu lis quoi ? »

Draco lève les yeux de son livre et regarde Potter, un sourcil levé.

« Un livre, Potter. Tu sais, ce truc avec des mots que tu n'ouvres jamais. »

Potter s'affale près de lui en râlant :

\- Eh ! C'est faux !

\- Honnêtement ? Pas tellement. Je te vois si peux avec un livre que je me suis demandé plusieurs fois si tu savais vraiment lire.

Le brun ne prend pas la peine de répliquer, trop occupé à dérober le livre des mains de Draco.

\- Hé ! S'exclame Draco.

\- _Le Portrait de Dorian Gray_, lit Potter, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Tu lis des livres moldus ?

Le jeune homme le regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés. Draco plisse les yeux.

\- Oui. Je ne peux pas toujours lire que des livres sur la magie noire, réplique-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je suis juste étonné, c'est tout. Je suppose que tes parents ne t'ont pas élevé pour lire des livres moldus écrits par un auteur gay et provocateur.

\- Tu ne sais rien de mes parents, lâche Draco même si au fond c'est vrai : son père l'aurait déshérité s'il avait su qu'il lisait ce genre de livres.

\- Désolé. C'est vrai.

Cette fois c'est au tour de Draco de regarder Potter avec des yeux étonnés. Cela lui semble toujours étrange d'entendre Potter s'excuser. Ils n'ont fait qu'échanger insultes et menaces pendant si longtemps et voilà que Potter va jusqu'à s'excuser pour quelque chose qui n'en vaut même pas la peine.

Il regarde le jeune homme retirer le film plastique d'une généreuse part de tarte à la mélasse. Draco fronce les sourcils devant la pâtisserie légèrement écrabouillée et peu appétissante.

\- T'en veux un bout ? Lance Potter en désignant le bout de tarte.

Draco plisse le nez.

\- N'approche pas ça de moi Potter. Surtout si c'était posé sur la table des Gryffondors. On ne sait pas quels genres de microbes circulent là-bas.

Potter hausse les épaules et fourre un gros morceau de tarte dans sa bouche.

\- Tant-pis pour toi, lâche-t-il en postillonnant des miettes dans la direction de Draco.

Ce dernier se décale avec empressement, protégeant son livre de ses mains.

\- Merlin ! Tu es répugnant !

En guise de réponse Potter se contente d'engloutir un nouveau morceau de gâteau.

* * *

Le jour d'après et ceux qui suivent, Potter revient à la Tour. Parfois, ils n'ont même pas Histoire de la Magie.

Draco ne s'étonne pas cette fois de sa venue, il accepte simplement la présence du brun qui s'assoit près de lui et qui lui parle de tout et de rien. C'est incroyable toutes les choses que ce garçon peut dire sans rien vraiment révéler de lui. Draco a l'impression d'être proche de lui maintenant. Pas proche comme deux amis peuvent l'être bien sûr, mais plus que deux simples inconnus. Et bien plus proches évidemment que deux ennemis.

Harry parle du goût de la tarte à la mélasse, de l'odeur de la pluie qui se mélange à celle de la terre, de la sensation du soleil sur sa peau l'été quand l'astre fait fondre l'asphalte des rues grouillantes de Londres.

Draco aime la manière dont il parle, la tête un peu renversée, ses yeux verts perdus dans quelques souvenirs lointains. Il aime la manière dont ses mots transforment chaque goutte de pluie en une perle brillante. Avec lui chaque ombre cache un secret, chaque personne un soleil.

Draco se demande s'il voit un soleil en lui. Un soleil rond et chaud, blotti paisiblement dans le creux de sa poitrine. Mais Draco, lui, sait qu'il n'y aucun soleil en lui, ou bien il est mort il y a bien des années de cela, ne laissant plus que des tentacules d'ombres qui s'enroulent autour de ses os, étranglant ses poumons, transperçant son cœur.

La plupart du temps Harry parle seul et Draco se contente de faire semblant de lire ou de faire ses devoirs alors qu'il boit en réalité ses paroles. Parler seul ne semble pas gêner Harry, au fond, il sait sûrement que derrière son visage fermé, Draco l'écoute.

Un jour pourtant Draco prend la parole :

\- Comment tu fais ? Pour voir le monde de cette manière ?

Harry hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne le vois pas toujours comme ça. La plupart du temps mon monde n'est qu'un orage sans fin dans lequel j'erre presque aveugle, perdu entre les nuages noirs. Il sourit. Mais parfois il y a une éclaircie.

Ses yeux brillent dans la Salle d'Astronomie où le soleil se couche lentement.

\- J'aime les éclaircies. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup mais c'est pour elles que je vis. Pour ces rares moments, ici, à Poudlard où tout ne semble pas si nul que ça finalement.

Draco observe Harry, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Harry, lui, fixe le sol sur lequel ils sont assis.

Il est encore étrange pour Draco d'entendre Harry se confier à lui comme cela.

Harry. Il ne sait même pas quand le prénom a remplacé le nom de famille. Cela c'est fait comme cela, d'un coup. Un jour il n'a juste plus été capable de dire Potter.

Ce nom, Potter, témoigne de la distance, d'un refus de connaître le brun en quelque sorte, une manière comme une autre de montrer l'existence de ce mur entre eux. Mais ce mur il est tombé il y a peu. Et le nom de famille est tombé avec lui.

\- Au moins tu as Weasley, Granger et Weasley fille aussi. Et tous les autres. Souffle Draco en traçant des mots dans la pellicule de poussière du sol.

_Vide._ Il écrit. _Vide vide vide vide. _Ses _v _sont majestueux, tout en envolées, ils les fixent, les parcourent sans réellement les voir.

\- Je sais. Je suis heureux qu'ils soient là. Ca rend tout plus facile. Il sourit. Je me sens mal parfois, de leur en demander autant alors qu'ils ont presque autant souffert que moi pendant la guerre.

Draco acquiesce. Il a toujours l'impression que Granger et Weasley n'ont rien eu à affronter ou presque durant la guerre. Il oublie toujours qu'ils ont agi, qu'ils ont été en première ligne eux aussi, dans cette quête aux horcrux, puis plus tard, lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Il oublie toujours que Hermione c'est fait torturer par Bellatrix, là-bas au manoir et qu'elle garde sûrement des cicatrices, tant physiques que celles plus invisibles - mais non pas moins douloureuses - qui recouvrent l'âme.

Et Ron. Ron a perdu un frère ce jour-là. Un des jumeaux. Etait-ce Fred ? George ? Draco n'a jamais pu les différencier, pour lui c'étaient simplement « les jumeaux », ces Gryffondors bizarres aux idées encore plus bizarres. Mais aujourd'hui « les jumeaux » n'existent plus : il ne reste plus qu'un seul farceur, une oreille en moins et le sourire moins grand, moins vrai qu'auparavant. Draco n'ose même pas penser à ce que cela doit faire de perdre un frère. Un jumeau en plus. Certains disent que c'est comme perdre la moitié de son âme. D'autres affirment que c'est pire encore que la mort.

\- Tu pourrais parler aux gens, tu sais, dit Harry en le fixant. Pas forcément aux Serpentards, mais aux autres. Tous ne te haïssent pas. La semaine dernière, j'ai entendu un Poufsouffle dire à une Serdaigle que rien de ce que tu as fait n'était vraiment de ta faute, que tu étais simplement né dans un milieu imprégné de haine envers les moldus et nés-moldus qui t'a évidemment influencé, mais que tu as changé depuis la guerre.

Draco renifle.

\- Bien sûr qu'il a dit ça. C'est un Poufsouffle après tout.

\- Mais il n'est pas le seul. Chez les Gryffondors aussi les gens commencent à changer leur manière de te voir. Dean et Seamus ont dit qu'ils comprenaient au fond et qu'ils auraient certainement fait les mêmes choix à ta place. Hermione a bien évidemment tracé un trait sur ton passé. Et Ron ne t'a pas insulté depuis au moins un mois, ce qui est énorme pour lui !

Draco rit d'un rire sans joie.

\- Ils ne me détestent pas tous. D'accord. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils m'apprécient. Ils ne sont pas là après tout, ils ne sont jamais là, ne me parlent jamais, me regardent à peine.

Harry se lève sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Peut-être serait-il temps que tu arrêtes de repousser tout le monde alors. Le monde entier ne te déteste pas Draco. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à ouvrir les yeux.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oups... Je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière et j'en suis désolée. J'ai passé mon bac de latin vendredi et les révisions m'ont ****malheureusement pris presque tout mon temps. Breeeef voici enfin le chapitre !**

**Brigitte26 : L'achat de lunettes serait effectivement une bonne idée ! En fait merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires que tu laisses à chaque chapitre, c'est gentil et ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)**

**adenoide : Oui c'est vrai que le milieu dans lequel on nait est hyper important et c'est sûr que nombre d'entre eux auraient réagi de la même manière que Draco à sa place. Mais bon je suppose qu'il existera toujours des imbéciles pour ne pas comprendre ça...**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Les Malfoy ne pleurent pas**

* * *

_draco,_

_on m'a volé ma baguette je ne sais pas comment je ne sais pas qui mais je sais que quelqu'un l'a fait_

_le pire c'est que la personne en question l'a remplacé par une fausse je sais qu'elle est fausse parce qu'elle est plus légère_

_ou plus lourde je ne sais plus_

_je pense que c'est cet elfe de maison qui a fait ça. Tu sais celui à la peau bizarre avec les oreilles qui tombent. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé je sais que c'est lui_

_Je suis fatiguée mon fils je ne sais même plus comment je trouve la force de me lever le matin_

_Il fait froid il fait toujours froid et aucun feu ne peut me réchauffer _

_Reviens vite _

_Maman_

Draco se lève brusquement du banc des Serpentards, froissant la lettre dans sa main tremblante. Il quitte le Grand Hall en fixant le sol. Il ne veut pas qu'on voit les larmes qui brouillent ses yeux. Il ne veut pas qu'on voit que oui, lui aussi est capable d'avoir des sentiments.

Il sait qu'il doit faire quelque chose. Il ne peut pas la laisser comme cela. Il ne peut pas laisser sa mère mourir tout doucement comme l'une de ces plantes en manque de soleil qui s'étiole tout doucement sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la Salle Commune.

Il se dirige vers la Tour d'Astronomie sans même sans rendre compte. Ses jambes le guident toutes seules puisque son esprit est loin, bien loin d'ici, auprès de sa mère qui n'a jamais aussi eu besoin de lui.

La salle d'Astronomie est vide quand il arrive. Vide et calme. C'est un sentiment étrange pour Draco qui était devenu habitué à la présence presque rassurante de Harry.

Il s'assois sur le sol dur.

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre à sa mère. Que doit-on écrire à quelqu'un qui perd la raison ?

Il n'arrive pas à croire que sa mère est en train de sombrer dans la folie. Comme est-ce possible que cette femme aux cheveux jadis si bien peignés, si lisses et aux vêtements bien repassés se soit transformée si vite en une ombre errant sans fin dans les salles infinies du manoir ? Ou est-elle passée toute cette droiture qui était la sienne ? Et ces yeux gris qui semblaient si intelligents, si observateurs ? Ou est-elle à présent la maîtresse de maison qui connaissait impeccablement tous les noms des oiseaux et des plantes ?

Partie partie. Elle est partie.

Pas partie comme partent ceux qui meurent. Non. Cela sont les heureux, les chanceux délivrés de toute souffrance, de toute maladie. Elle est partie comme le font ceux au cœur brisé, au deuil trop profond qui ne font que tomber et tomber dans un trou sans fin.

* * *

Draco fixe le vide quand Harry arrive brusquement.

\- Salut, dit-il en s'asseyant. Il observe pendant une minute Draco qui ne répond pas puis reprend la parole :

\- T'es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas mangé ce matin.

Draco roule des yeux et détourne la tête.

\- Laisse-moi Potter.

Harry cligne des yeux. Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Il connait maintenant assez Draco pour savoir que ces yeux fuyants cachent quelque chose.

\- Sérieusement ? Je croyais qu'on a avait fini avec les _Potter _?

Draco ricane.

\- Pfff. T'as pas compris ? On n'en a pas fini avec ça. On n'en aura _jamais_ fini.

Sa voix tremble à la fin de sa phrase et Harry comprend qu'il ne parle pas que de l'utilisation du nom. Il parle de la guerre peut-être, ou de ce mal qui le ronge, des souvenirs qui ne veulent pas mourir, des amis qui – eux – sont bels et bien morts ou de son père qui est à Askaban. Il y a tellement de choses qui ne vont pas dans sa vie, tellement de raisons pour verser des larmes. Alors Harry ne parle pas, parce qu'il ne veut pas trébucher sur les mots cette fois-ci. Et surtout parce qu'il sait que les mots ne ramèneront jamais ce qui est perdu.

Les joues de Draco brillent et Harry comprend que ce n'est pas simple un effet de lumière. Il se souvient de ce jour, dans les toilettes, lorsqu'il a surpris Draco en train de pleurer et il fait aujourd'hui ce qu'il aurait dû faire ce jour là : il le prend dans ses bras.

Harry sait que le geste est maladroit. Les muscles de Draco sont tendus, ses bras pendent misérablement le long de son corps alors que ceux de Harry entourent son dos. Mais le blond ne se dégage pas de l'étreinte et Harry sent chaque vague de sanglots qui vibrent dans la poitrine de Draco et résonnent dans leur deux corps.

Des mots s'échappent des lèvres de Draco, des mots embrouillés, sans aucun sens. Des mots qui évoquent un manoir vide et une lettre froissée et d'autres mots encore que Harry ne comprend pas.

* * *

Un Malfoy ne pleure pas.

Son père le lui a mainte fois répété, et cela avant même qu'il ne sache différencier un simple _aguamenti _du terrible Doloris. Il se souvient d'un jour alors que la famille Malfoy s'était rendue à un diner d'extérieur. Il se souvient d'avoir couru vers les assiettes de canapés, heureux à la vue de toute cette nourriture. Et puis soudain il était par terre et les larmes obscurcissaient ses yeux d'enfants. Il se souvient de cette immense silhouette blonde avec son regard froid qui se penchait vers le petit garçon en larmes qu'il était. Son genou était rouge de sang et ses mains incrustées de minuscules cailloux. « Un Malfoy ne pleure pas, avait dit Lucius de sa voix assuré. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas et lorsqu'il tombe il se relève aussitôt. » Et le regard que lui avait lancé son père ce jour-là, ce regard de pure déception était encore marqué dans la mémoire de Draco.

Alors la logique voudrait que Draco se dégage des bras de Harry, qu'il sèche ses larmes et redresse sa tête. Mais la logique a depuis bien longtemps disparu de la vie de Draco : après tout la personne avec laquelle il parle le plus désormais est son ancien ennemi et lui qui était auparavant le prince des Serpentards en est aujourd'hui le renégat.

Et puis il aime la sensation d'être serrer dans les bras de quelqu'un qui n'est pas sa mère. Et qu'importe qu'il soit Harry Potter ou la reine d'Angleterre ! Cette étreinte est trop réconfortante pour qu'il décide lui-même de s'en détacher. D'autant plus qu'il aime l'odeur qui se détache de la peau du brun ainsi que les frissons qui parcourent sa peau quand les cheveux de Harry viennent caresser sa joue.

Plus tard, Draco essayera de se convaincre que c'est sa stupide angoisse de perdre sa mère qui a conduit Draco à tout raconter à Harry. Plus tard il se persuadera que se sont ses larmes qui l'ont incliné à conter cette histoire de folie et de murs qui saignent. Mais il n'oubliera jamais que c'est en réalité l'odeur hypnotisante du brun et la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne qui l'a poussé à se confier.

\- Tu penses que je devrais contacter Sainte Mangouste ? Demande Draco alors que ses larmes sont séchées depuis un bon moment déjà et qu'ils sont allongés côte à côte sur le sol froid de la Tour d'Astronomie.

\- Je ne sais pas, réponds Harry en fixant le plafond de verre. Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à Sainte Mangouste mais son état à l'air assez grave. Il est clair qu'il faut faire quelque chose : elle ne peut pas rester ainsi dans ce manoir vide de présence humaine. Mais c'est à toi et à toi seul de faire de décider si elle doit aller à Sainte-Mangouste ou non.

Draco soupire et pense un moment à ce que Harry vient de dire. Il regarde le Gryffondor puis murmure :

\- J'enverrai un hibou à Sainte Mangouste ce soir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello !**

**Nouveau chapitre ! Dans ce chapitre on se concentre beaucoup sur la mère de Draco (voyez ça comme un cadeau pour la fête des mères). :)**

**Brigitte26 : Coucou ! Honnêtement je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le travail de Poppy de faire ça : elle a déjà bien assez de soucis avec les élèves de Poudlard. D'autant plus que l'état de Narcissa demande trop de surveillance pour une seule personne. Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ce chapitre, bisous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Scared of losing you**

* * *

_Cher Monsieur Malfoy,_

_Merci de nous avoir informés du présent état de votre mère. Nous enverrons deux Guérisseurs demain matin en vue d'emmener Mme Malfoy à Sainte-Mangouste._

_Vous serez tenu au courant de son état et de toute évolution._

_Vous êtes bien sûr autorisé à lui rendre visite dès que vous le souhaitez._

_Nos sentiments les plus distingués,_

_L'équipe de Sainte-Mangouste_

Harry repose doucement la lettre sur les genoux de Draco. Pour une fois ils ne se sont pas retrouvés au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie mais sont tous les deux assis en tailleur sous le passage couvert qui mène vers l'aile Est du château. Le cœur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'un adolescent passe à côté et leur jette un regard. Il se demande ce qu'ils vont penser et surtout ce qu'ils vont dire après, dans leurs salles communes, dans les sombres couloirs ou bien encore en classe, au moyen d'un petit mot gribouillé pour le voisin.

Puis il secoue la tête et se reconcentre sur le blond assis à côté de lui.

\- Tu vois ça va aller. Tu vas pouvoir la voir quand tu veux. Il suffira de prévenir Dumbledore.

Draco sourit faiblement :

\- Je ne suis même pas sûre que je veuille vraiment la voir.

Les yeux d'Harry brillent d'incompréhension derrières ses lunettes rondes lorsqu'il demande d'une voix douce :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai juste peur qu'elle soit... différente. Qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas ou quelque chose comme ça. Qu'elle ne soit plus réellement ma mère...

Harry fixe le vide, obnubilé par la pluie qui tombe à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Si être orphelin m'a appris une chose c'est que notre mère sera toujours notre mère. Quoi qu'il arrive. Malade ou morte : peu importe, il te reste toujours la certitude qu'elle t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Draco regarde Harry d'un regard sceptique.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? Pense à tout ce que vous avez partagé elle et toi. Tous les instants où elle t'a souri, tous les moments où elle a essuyé tes larmes. N'oublie pas qu'elle a trahi Voldemort pour toi. Pour _toi. _Et ça si ce n'est pas la plus grande marque d'amour que l'on peut offrir à quelqu'un, je ne c'est pas ce que c'est.

* * *

Draco n'aime pas Sainte-Mangouste.

C'est la première pensée qui s'impose à lui lorsqu'il arrive dans la salle d'attente. Il n'aime pas les murs blancs et la lumière éblouissante des lanternes qui flottent au plafond, rendant plus blafard encore le teint des malades qui marchent lentement dans le couloir.

Le jeune Malfoy ne s'était jamais rendu à l'hôpital auparavant : la plupart des sorcières accouchant chez elles avec l'aide d'une Médicomage Draco est né au Manoir et toutes les blessures qu'il a eu, c'est à Poudlard qu'on les a soigné ou bien avec un simple Epiksley la fois où il s'est cassé le bras au Manoir.

Donc non, pour Draco c'est réellement la première fois qu'il se rend à Sainte-Mangouste. Et s'il a entendu dire que les hôpitaux moldus étaient pires encore, le lieu lui déplait fortement. Il regrette à présent d'avoir forcé sa mère d'y venir. Peut-être qu'elle aurait été mieux chez elle finalement, entourée des meubles et objets qu'elle connait si bien.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, appele une voix.

Draco leve brusquement la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur : un homme assez jeune, la trentaine peut-être avec un sourire professionnel et un dossier sous le bras.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, répète-t-il. Je vais vous guider vers la chambre de votre mère si vous le souhaitez bien.

Draco hoche la tête et suivit le Médicomage à travers un labyrinthe de couloirs. A chaque pas, la boule dans son ventre gonfle, rendant sa démarche plus difficile. Même le simple fait de respirer semble soudain très compliqué pour lui.

Il observe la multitude de portes autour de lui et se demande avec angoisse laquelle emprisonne sa mère. Enfin le Médicomage s'arrête devant une porte bleue et se tourne vers Draco.

\- Avant de rentrer sachez que votre mère ne peut en ce moment certainement pas vous comprendre. Elle est trop faible pour cela.

L'air quitte brusquement les poumons de Draco et il se rattrape rapidement au mur pour éviter de tomber.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ceci est tout à fait normal, ajoute précipitamment l'homme en voyant l'anxiété de Draco. Son état étant très instable pour le moment nous lui avons jeté un sort pour la calmer. C'est juste une mesure préventive qui sera levée aussitôt que nous avons identifié son mal.

La voix de Draco tremble un peu lorsqu'il demande :

\- Mais... n'existe-t-il pas un sort simple qui permette de faire disparaître sa... folie ?

Le Médicomage jette un regard désolé au jeune homme.

\- J'ai peur que ceci ne soit pas encore en notre pouvoir. Si la magie est très efficace pour soigner les blessures physiques je crains qu'elle ne le soit très peu pour seules plus cachées de l'esprit.

Draco hoche tristement la tête et serre les poings lorsque le Médicomage ouvre tout doucement la porte de la chambre.

* * *

Ce n'est pas la petitesse de la chambre qui frappe le plus Draco, ni même le fait qu'il y a trois autres femmes dans cette chambre. Non. Ce qui frappe en premier Draco c'est la triste forme étendue sur le lit près de la fenêtre. L'adolescent s'approche tout doucement recroquevillée sous les draps blancs. Ses cheveux tombent partout : dans le creux de son cou, sur son visage et s'étalent sur l'oreiller.

Il a du mal à la reconnaître sans ses coiffures compliquées et ses lourdes robes aristocratiques.

\- Mère... Chuchote-t-il de peur de paniquer son visage apaisé s'il parle trop fort. Maman c'est moi, Draco.

Ses yeux s'entrouvrent lentement et se pose sur son fils.

\- Draco...

Draco s'assoit sur la chaise à côté d'elle et pose sa main sur la sienne.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir obligé de venir là, maman. Je... Je ne savais juste pas quoi faire. Tes lettres... elles m'ont fait peur maman, elles m'ont vraiment fait peur. J'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose là-bas au Manoir.

Les mots franchissent les lèvres de Draco sans même qu'il sache réellement ce qu'il raconte. Il ne parle que pour faire taire cette peur en lui, pour faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si sa mère n'était pas là dans ce lit d'hôpital, comme si elle n'était pas malade.

Alors Draco parle de Poudlard qui est étrange maintenant sans Pansy, Vincent et Gregory. Il parle des cours qui n'en finissent pas et qui lui semblent bien trop faciles pour son niveau – et _oui_ il fait son latin comme elle lui avait demandé. Et il parle de ce nouvel ami qu'il s'est fait il y a peu, sans évoquer son nom – jamais.

Il parle sans même savoir si elle comprend qui il est et pourquoi il est là. Il parle justement pour ne pas savoir. Parce qu'il ne veut _pas_ savoir.

Draco sait que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise phase, qu'un jour – dans pas longtemps – elle se réveillera de cette crise de folie, se lèvera de ce lit blanc et peignera ses longs cheveux. Et ce jour-là, elle sera de nouveau la femme, la mère qu'il a toujours connu. Et peut-être qu'après cela elle sombrera de nouveau englouti par toute cette peine, cette souffrance qui ne fait que les frapper – eux les Malfoy. Mais aujourd'hui, Draco essaye juste de s'accrocher à cet espoir de la voir – au moins une seconde – comme elle a toujours été.

Il serre la main de Narcissa et il a l'impression de serrer la main d'une petite fille. Sa mère sourit doucement et chuchote une série de mots que Draco ne comprend pas.

_C'est à cause du sort médical qu'ils lui ont jeté, _tente de se rassurer Draco, _autrement elle ne serait pas comme cela._

Il reste côte à côte pendant presque une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'une Médicomage s'approche d'eux et interrompe cette étrange réunion de famille.

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur Malfoy mais c'est l'heure des soins de votre mère. Je crains que vous ne puissiez rester.

Draco hoche la tête, regarde une dernière fois le visage épuisé de sa mère et quitte la pièce.

La boule dans son ventre s'est un peu apaisée.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oups oups oups, gros retard encore une fois, désolée...**

**Il ne se pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, c'est plutôt un chapitre passerelle. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

**Bisous et bonne lecture :)**

**Babylon: ****Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire tout gentil ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Brigitte 26:** **Oui c'est sûr que laisser sa mère seule comme ça dans un hôpital n'est pas très rassurant. Surtout que Draco doit un peu avoir l'impression d'abandonner sa mère... **

**Hib-Owl : ****Merci ! Oui c'est justement ça que j'aime avec les fanfics et les fins alternatives : tout est possible, et d'une fic à l'autre les personnages et l'histoire peuvent évoluer de manière très différente !**

**LessaWatberg : ****Salut à toi ! Oui moi aussi j'adore les voir se rapprocher et passer d'ennemis, à amis, à un peu plus qu'ami. Leur relation est compliquée et c'est ça que j'aime :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Perspectives d'avenir**

* * *

Les jours se succèdent lentement, puis les semaines. Les jours sont de plus en plus pluvieux et les étudiants restent de moins en moins longtemps sur l'herbe battue par le vent, préférant errer en groupe dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ou bien rester près du feu dans les moelleux fauteuils de leur salle commune.

Si les jours passent, pour Draco en revanche rien ne change. Il continue à faire ses devoirs sans grande motivation et pendant les cours il passe son temps à regarder fixement le tableau sans rien voir de ce qui est inscrit. Ou bien son regard s'envole par la fenêtre, rejoignant les nuages et les arbres qui ploient sous la force du vent.

Parfois il sent les yeux d'Harry sur lui, qui le supplient en silence de revenir sur terre, d'écouter le cours ou simplement d'ébaucher un sourire. Mais Draco ne peut pas sourire. Pas quand il est entouré de tous ces gens du moins. Quelques fois quand il est avec Harry, là-haut dans la Tour, un sourire glisse sur ses lèvres. Il lui est même arrivé plusieurs fois de laisser échapper un rire. Mais jamais ici, jamais dans ces couloirs bondés ou ces salles de classe austères.

Il revoit sa mère aussi. Tous les samedis. Son état n'a pas changé. Il ne s'est ni amélioré, ni empiré. Draco ne sait pas comment il devrait se sentir par rapport à cela. Alors il essaie de ne rien sentir du tout.

Dans les couloirs il essaie de ne pas voir tous ces gens qui le dévisagent. Mais dans cette mer de haine, il remarque parfois un regard, un sourire différent, plus doux peut-être. Il est possible que cela ait un lien avec le numéro de _La Gazette du Sorcier _qui est paru le lendemain de sa rencontre avec sa mère.

_La famille Malfoy a-t-elle sombrée dans la folie ? _Indiquait en immenses caractères la première page. Il se souvient avoir lu les minuscules lettres serrées à une vitesse épouvantable, son regard si noir qu'il aurait pu brûler le papier blanc.

Alors oui, peut-être que c'est à cause de cela que certains le regardent différemment. Parce qu'ils savent pour sa mère. Peut-être même qu'ils pensent que Draco est lui aussi atteint par ce mal étrange qui ronge l'esprit et détériore le corps.

Mais après tout de ce que les autres pensent, Draco s'en fout non ? Du moins c'est ce dont il essaie de se convaincre. Qu'importe qu'ils l'apprécient ou qu'ils lui crachent dessus derrière son dos : après tout Draco ne leur parle pas.

* * *

Harry se tient dans le couloir, avachi contre le mur. Deux Serpentardes discutent joyeusement à côté de lui, lui jetant parfois de petits regards. Rendu mal-à-l'aise par cette observation, Harry se détourne rapidement d'elles et se concentre vers la porte en face de lui. Derrière cette porte, ce tient une des sessions de _Sauvez notre avenir ! _comme ont fini par le nommé les élèves, qui a – comme son nom l'indique – pour but d'aider les élèves à s'orienter, à trouver un projet professionnel.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement laissant s'échapper un poufsouffle à la mine déconfite.

\- Monsieur Potter, c'est à vous, lance la voix sévère de la Directrice McGonagall.

Harry s'avance tout doucement et vient s'installer sur la chaise faisant face à celle de McGonagall. Il essaie de ne pas s'affaler sur sa chaise et de ne pas faire crisser ses pieds en bois sur le sol. Peut-être a-t-il tué un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps mais certains traumatismes ne meurent pas. Et devant le Professeur McGonagall il sera toujours cet enfant terrifié de onze ans.

Mais malgré ses craintes, le visage parcheminé de la directrice se détend aussitôt qu'ils sont seuls dans le bureau.

\- Eh bien Monsieur Potter, inutile de dire que pour vous l'avenir s'annonce brillant : tous seraient prêts à payer pour pouvoir travailler avec vous. De plus vos notes sont tout à fait satisfaisantes cette année.

Harry hoche la tête sans cesser de fixer le long visage pâle de son ancien professeur.

\- D'ailleurs, votre Professeur de Défense-Contre-les-Forces-du-Mal ne cesse de dire du bien de vous.

Elle écrit rapidement quelque chose d'une écriture serrée puis relève la tête et sourit.

\- Je suppose que vous souhaitez toujours être Auror, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry s'agite gauchement sur sa chaise.

\- Eh bien justement... J'ai... changé d'avis.

Le Professeur McGonagall lui jette un regard surpris par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Vous ne désirez plus être Auror ?

Harry se mordille nerveusement les lèvres. Il sait que ses joues sont écarlates et le savoir le fait rougir plus encore.

\- Oui. Désolé Professeur. Je sais que c'est soudain et étrange mais...

\- Inutile de vous excuser Monsieur Potter. Je ne suis pas là pour décider de ce qui vous plaît ou non mais simplement pour vous guider dans votre choix.

Le Professeur McGonagall retire ses lunettes et place ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- Je dois en revanche avouer que je suis surprise. Tout vous dirigeait vers cette profession. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

Harry hausse les épaules et soupire.

\- Je ne sais pas, ça a été une sorte de... réalisation qui a pris des semaines, ou plutôt des mois. Vous voyez, mes parents ont lutté pendant des années au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix dans le but de détruire ce que Voldemort était en train de construire, cela ainsi que le fait que je suis « L'Elu » m'ont conduit a pensé que c'était fait pour moi, que j'étais né dans le but de protéger le monde sorcier.

Harry s'arrête un instant le temps de reprendre sa respiration puis reprend :

\- Mais l'année dernière alors que je cherchais ces put... euh... Horcrux avec Ron et Hermione, je me suis rendu compte que tout ça n'était pas moi, que ce n'était pas fait pour moi.

Il tord ses doigts anxieusement.

\- Je ne peux juste pas vivre la moitié du temps dans une tente, dormir trois heures par jours. Et surtout c'est terrible pour moi de ne peux savoir si ce que je faitcompte, si ça permettra de sauver des gens, rien qu'une vie ou que tout cela, toute cette douleur ne servira à rien.

McGonagall le regarde avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- D'accord, je comprends tout à fait. Avez-vous donc une idée ?

Harry fixe le vide un instant, pensant à ce dont il ne cesse de penser depuis quelques mois. Il pense à l'A.D., à la joie qu'il avait de voir ses camarades progresser grâce à ses conseils, à son immense satisfaction à chaque fois qu'un élève réussissait un sort difficile.

Il plonge ses yeux dans ceux du Professeur McGonagall et lance sans hésitation :

\- Je veux être Professeur.


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà je suis enfin de retouuur ! (Bon probablement pour pas énormément de temps mais que voulez-vous, c'est déjà ça).**

**Voici un chapitre où il se passe plus de choses (dans le développement des personnages, du moins) et que j'ai pris bien plus de plaisir à écrire.**

**J'espère qu'ils vous plaira,**

Brigitte 26: **Oui je pense qu'il y a des études pour ça, mais pas forcément des études spécifiques pour devenir professeur (pas assez de professeurs en devenir pour ça) mais plutôt des études spécifiques aux matières/domaines. Après c'est sûr qu'étudier après Hogwarts est indispensable pour devenir professeur, sinon on se retrouve avec des spécimens tels que Lockhart qui ne connaissent rien à la matière qu'ils enseignent…**

* * *

Chapitre 10 - Je suis là moi…

* * *

Lucius avait toujours répété à son fils qu'il pourrait avoir un métier très honorable, à la hauteur de son sang et de son nom. Il lui avait toujours dit qu'il trouverait une place élevée au ministère s'il le souhaitait. Et peut-être deviendrait-il même ministre, qui sait ?

Après tout, en plus de la fortune considérable des Malfoy et de la renommée de leur nom, Draco est un très bon élève. Brillant même si l'on considère ses notes. Seule Granger l'empêchait – et cela depuis des années – d'être le meilleur élève de leur année.

Pourtant, lorsque Draco est sorti du bureau de McGonagall cet après-midi-là, ce fut le cœur bien lourd.

* * *

A présent le jeune Serpentard est assis sur la terre humide, entre deux des serres. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas s'assoir par terre, qu'il risque de tâcher son pantalon coûteux. C'est quelque chose que le Draco d'avant la guerre n'aurait jamais fait. Mais, là, aujourd'hui, il n'en a rien à faire si des tâches brunâtres viennent couvrir le doux tissu.

Harry arrive comme toujours. Il s'assoit aux côtés de Draco. Il ne parle pas.

Draco déteste cette habitude qu'a le Gryffondor de le trouver ou qu'il soit. Il déteste que s'il semble ne jamais trouver les bons mots, sa simple présence arrive toujours à calmer Draco.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Comment est-ce que tu fais à chaque fois ?

Harry les regarde brièvement, pendant une seconde seulement. Puis il sort un vieux parchemin de sa poche. Les bords sont jaunes, un peu déchirés mais à part cela, le papier n'a rien de spécial. Rien du tout. C'est juste un parchemin vierge comme on en trouve des milliers.

Et puis Harry murmure doucement :

\- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Et aussitôt ce qui était un parchemin dénué d'inscriptions se recouvre de mots et de formes géométriques, ce qui fait fortement ressembler le tout à ….

\- Une carte ? C'est une carte ?

Harry ne répond pas, il se contente d'observer la réaction de Draco avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Draco trace avec son doigt ce qui semble être le contour du Grand Lac. Et là-bas, un peu plus loin il peut trouver le Saule-Cogneur. Et enfin, plus près du château il repère les serres. Ses sourcils se froncent lorsqu'il remarque les deux noms côte à côte : _Harry Potter _et _Draco Malfoy_.

Il y a toujours beaucoup eu de rumeurs qui courraient sur Harry. Certaines semblaient possibles, mais la plupart d'entre elles paraissaient complètement stupides, même aux yeux de Gregory qui n'était pourtant pas une lumière. Draco en avait même lancé plus d'une de ces rumeurs. Il aimait voir le malaise ou la colère sur le visage de Harry lorsqu'une d'entre elles parvenaient à ses oreilles.

Il y avait une rumeur qui avait été très populaire à un moment – était-ce en quatrième année ou alors en cinquième ? – qui affirmait que si Harry Potter paraissait si bien connaître le château c'était parce qu'il possédait une carte magique qui lui avait été donné par Dumbledore lui-même.

Draco n'avait jamais vraiment trop cru à cette légende : après tout si un tel objet existait, les Malfoy l'auraient forcément su.

Mais à présent qu'il était face à l'objet, il ne pouvait plus douter de son existence.

Il secoue la tête ne pouvant pas croire entièrement ce qu'il voyait.

\- Sale rat.

Harry ne commenta pas la faible insulte de Draco, il se contenta de lever un sourcil.

Non vraiment Harry était un sale rat. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir une telle chance.

\- Pas étonnant que tu vagabondais la nuit dans le château sans te faire prendre ! Draco grommelle alors qu'il observe les noms d'un groupe de Poufsouffles se déplacer lentement près de la bibliothèque.

Draco cligne des yeux plusieurs fois à la vue du nom d'un sorcier dans les cuisines.

\- Je rêve ou McGo est en train de grignoter dans la cuisine ?

Harry rit doucement. Une mèche de cheveux tombe sur son front, cachant sa cicatrice. Draco se retient de la remettre en place derrière l'oreille du brun. Il préfère voir la cicatrice de Harry. Elle lui rappelle qu'il est réel et non un de ces personnages de livres trop parfaits.

Draco essaie de ne pas se demander quand il a commencé à trouver que Harry était _parfait._ Après tout, il y a quelques mois de cela il le trouvait aussi insupportable que laid.

Comment a-t-il pu un jour le trouver laid ? Se demande-t-il alors qu'il observe ses cheveux noirs qui tombent en vagues sur son visage enfin reposé, serein. Il n'est certes pas un Apollon, ni même un des garçons les plus beaux de la classe, mais nul autre n'a ces yeux si verts capables de faire chavirer le cœur de Draco, comme si l'organe n'était qu'une de ces stupides barques prenant l'eau trop facilement nul autre ne possède ce rire si malicieux capable de dérider le visage crispé du Serpentard.

Draco ferme les yeux un instant et tente d'oublier la voix de sa mère qui lui envahit la tête, cette voix assurée, un peu rêveuse qui lui chuchotait doucement, alors qu'il fermait les yeux dans son lit d'enfant : « Tu ne comprends peut-être pas ce que c'est aujourd'hui, ce sentiment dont on parle tant, qui faut verser tant d'encre et périr tant d'hommes. Mais un jour Draco, tu sentiras ce petit tsunami à l'intérieur de toi, Et tu te sentiras bête, Et malheureux, Et à la fois l'homme le plus heureux du monde. » il se souvient de son rire à ce moment-là, Alors qu'elle caressait tendrement ses cheveux. « Et peut-être qu'à cet instant-là, tu cesseras de faire semblant de vomir en voyant ton père et moi s'embrasser. »

Draco rouvre les yeux et chasse le souvenir de sa tête.

\- Elle y va tous les Après-midis. Opy – un elfe de maison – m'a confié quelle raffolait des scones et est bien souvent incapable d'attendre l'heure du repas avant d'en manger.

Draco ne peut s'empêcher de rire à l'idée de leur ancien Professeur, mangeant des scones avec les doigts, des traces de gras sur ses mains, et un air complètement heureux flottant sur ses pâles lèvres.

\- Comme quoi, lance Draco. On ignore tout de tout le monde. Même de ceux qu'on pensait connaître.

Les doigts d'Harry ne cessent de bouger, arrachant des touffes entières d'herbe, nouant les tiges des fleurs les unes aux autres, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, tout seul ?

\- Justement parce que j'avais envie d'être seul, dit-il, sans aucun reproche dans la voix. C'est vrai qu'il avait ressenti le besoin d'être seul, mais maintenant que Harry était là, avec lui, la solitude lui paraissait moins agréable, moins enviable que la douce compagnie de Harry.

Harry continue de massacrer la pelouse. Un petit tas d'herbe commence à se former à côté des deux garçons. Après quelques minutes, il souffle :

\- Si tu as besoin de dire quelque, tu peux me le dire. Je sais que tu ne serais pas venu ici si tu n'avais rien sur le cœur.

Draco observe les nuages qui flottent doucement au-dessus de leurs têtes, il fixe leurs figures sombres aux joues dodues en repensant à son entretien avec McGonagall. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il le savait déjà, mais les mots n'en avaient pas été moins tranchants pour autant, et malgré le sourire désolé de leur ancien professeur, ses paroles l'avaient tailladé aussi facilement que le _Sectumsempra. _

Il ferme les yeux.

\- Après Poudlard, il commence, la voix lourde des mots qu'il ne veut pas dire. Après Poudlard je quitterais le monde des Sorciers.

Il rouvre les yeux. Du coin de l'œil, il voit Harry broyer les brins d'herbe dans sa main, le visage crispé par une émotion sans nom. Une veine palpite dans son cou. Rapidement. Draco se demande si son cœur bat aussi vite.

Le blond attend que le Gryffondor relève la tête, qu'il croise son regard si vert. Mais le jeune homme fixe obstinément le sol, sans même ciller.

\- Il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici. Pas de perspective d'avenir. Rien. Aucun employeur ne voudrait d'un Malfoy.

Il rit et Harry se crispe davantage à l'écoute de ce rire sans joie.

\- Tu imagines ? Embaucher un Malfoy, un ancien Mangemort, alors qu'aujourd'hui encore, le nom de Voldemort n'est que peu prononcé ? Alors que le château et encore hanté par les ombres trébuchantes de ceux qui sont morts, ici ? Personne n'est assez fou pour faire ça.

Le silence s'étire durant plusieurs minutes entre eux.

\- C'est faux Draco, lâche enfin Harry, une douleur inconnue teintant sa voix. C'est faux. Il doit bien exister des gens, quelque part, qui te donneraient un emploi.

Après un instant, il ajoute :

\- Après tout, tu es deuxième de la classe !

Draco sourit tristement. Et son sourire veut dire _ça n'a pas d'importance, pour eux. _Et son sourire veut dire_ c'est pas grave, tu sais. _

\- Je pourrais travailler dans une librairie moldue. J'ai toujours aimé les livres et les moldus, eux, ne connaissent ni mon nom, ni la guerre qui nous a déchiré. Je pourrais me créer une nouvelle identité, être une autre personne. Il ne reste rien pour moi ici.

Harry se redresse tout doucement. Ses yeux brillent dans la nuit tombante.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Ne dis pas ça…

Harry le regarde, le visage triste, amer.

\- Je suis là, moi… Ses lèvres laissent échapper dans un souffle. Je suis là.

Le bras gauche d'Harry se tend dans l'herbe, s'étire jusqu'à que sa main attrape celle de Draco. Sa peau couverte de petites cicatrices est rugueuse contre celle – douce – du blond.

_Je suis là._

Le pouce d'Harry caresse doucement sa main, envoyant des frissons le long de son bras, le long de son corps tout entier.

Le silence se fait autour d'eux. Seul le murmure du vent dans les feuillages des arbres se fait encore entendre.

Peut-être que c'est cela être vivant, ce dit Draco. Peut-être que ce n'est pas être célèbre et riche, peut-être que ce n'est pas d'être apprécié par des milliers de gens que l'on ne connait même pas. Peut-être que c'est simplement être étendu sur l'herbe, dans la nuit, et regarder la multitude d'étoiles naissantes au-dessus de sa tête, en tenant la main d'un garçon aux yeux verts, dont le cœur bat aussi vite que le sien.


End file.
